All About Your Heart
by Monyetta
Summary: My One-Shot Cancer Story. It's about surviving diseases with someone who would give everything to take it away from you. The girl is in treatment for cancer and her husband is her shoulder to lean on. He is with her on every step and, together, they will be able to win this battle. A very short summary inside.


_**All About Your Heart**_

_**By: Monyetta Smith**_

_**Summary: A girl with cancer that has her husband being with her in every way to help, watch how they are both able to win the battle.**_

* * *

My name is Alexandria Anderson and this is my cancer story with my husband Connor Anderson, listen to all the struggles I had to go through with the help of Conner.

Today me and Connor was on our way to the hospital because of my cancer. When looking at myself in the mirror I was wearing a hat, coat, scarf, shirt, jeans and converse.

Right now Connor was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face. When he came out of the bathroom he touched my cheek and then gave me a kiss.

First I got in the passenger seat of our truck and then Connor got in the truck to start it and when did we were on our way to the hospital.

Since I'm in my hospital gown since I was in the hospital. Connor was moving some things around in my hospital room. I was so worried that I was looking out the window.

While I was looking out the window Connor had came over to me to give me a hug just then my doctor came in the room.

"Hi Dr. Pattison" Connor said while shaking his hand. "Hey Dr. Pattison" I said while hugging him. "I have some bad news Alexandria" Dr. Pattison said. "What is it Dr. Pattison" Connor asked. "Alexandria may not make it through her cancer" Dr. Pattison said.

Once Dr. Pattison leave I started crying. "Hey everything is going to be okay" Connor said while hugging her.

To calm me down I took a bubble bath to relax and while taking my bath, Connor was watching me so he can help me got out of the bathwater.

After I had dried off and got back in my hospital gown, Connor and I had cuddle in the hospital bed.

_**Flashback**_

_**I had my blond hair down. Connor and I was at our backyard of our house was when Connor started kissing me by our fountain. Also the time when we were in our bed cuddling and kissing.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

The Following Night when we came home from the hospital, Connor and I went over to our fireplace to cuddle on the couch.

_The Next Day_

Connor and I was laying on a blanket and pillows in front of a building to cuddle.

_**Flashback**_

_**I remember when being in front of the building. I had my hair long and braided wearing a dress. Connor and I was dancing in front of the building enjoying our self dancing.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

After having my little memory Connor and I was still cuddling which then we started kissing.

Another day being at the hospital where Connor was sleeping on the couch that was in my room while I was sleeping on the hospital bed.

While I was still asleep the nurse came in to check on me while Connor was watching me sleep.

At home for dinner, Connor was cooking lasagna for dinner while I was reading a romance novel. When eating Connor and I was talking things when having our other hands on the table caressing them.

_**Flashback**_

_**I had my hair in a ponytail. Connor and I was in our hot tub when Connor had started splashing water on me and that's when we started to cuddle in the hot tub. Also the time when we were on our way to dinner when we was in the truck that we started kissing.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Remembering those memories had me so sad that I went out to find Connor. I found him on the couch so we started to cuddle on the couch for comfort.

When I was in our bedroom I was looking at a old photo frame when I had hair, seeing how happy we were had me crying. That's when Connor had started running to me so he can give me comfort.

_**Flashback**_

_**I had my hair in a bun and was wearing my pjs. I was making me and Connor bed when I had started to feel dizzy and fainted. Connor had found me on our bedroom floor when he was leaving out the bathroom.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Just thinking about that still had me crying so Connor was still comforting me. To help me relax, Connor and I had took a shower together. Then we had got out from getting dressed we went to bed to go to sleep.

I went out on the balcony which was when Connor had came out to kiss me. Connor and i had stayed out on the balcony to watch the stars.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was in the kitchen to get some food when Connor had walk in the kitchen to give me kisses on my mouth and neck.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I was outside by the pool when Connor came out to caress my cheek for comfort.

_The Next Day_

I was sleeping on the hospital bed when Connor was praying for me on the hospital couch for me to get better and to survive through my cancer.

When I woke, Connor and I was talking on the couch being happy. That's when the doctor and nurse came in to give us some good news. I was going to survive through my cancer and be cured.

That's when I was hugging Connor because I was so happy and then I started hugging the nurse when Connor was shaking hand with the doctor.

_2 Years Later..._

My hair had finally grown back and is now to my shoulders. I'm two months pregnant. I'm out at the backyard by the fountain caressing my pregnant belly. Just then Connor comes out to caress my belly and then gave me a kiss.

I know for sure that I'm having a girl so I'm going to name her Samantha 'Sammie' Anderson.

I couldn't be any happier to have Connor be there for me in every possible way that he could. I was lucky to have someone to be there when I cry and when I need comfort.

_Another 4 Years Later..._

Sammie is now 3 years old and is a very happy girl. Sammie has Connor brown hair and my blue eyes. Sammie does look like me but is way more like a daddy's girl.

Sammie has been very interested into horses. I really see her becoming as a vet when she becomes older.

Connor has been going back to work as a construction worker so that we can have money for the house and Sammie.

My hair has gotten back to it's normal length.

Everything has gone back to normal since I have been cured from my cancer and for one thing the doctor is sure that it won't get passed down to Sammie so we wont have to worry about that in the future.

I'm so happy that Connor has my heart as I have Sammie's heart because to each other we are a family and will do anything for one or another.

* * *

_**I don't now much about cancer but I did watch a movie about it.**_

_**Anyone who is reading this I'm looking for a beta'd reader that can help me with one of my story if anyone is interested.**_


End file.
